Pulse Bomb Ready!
by SnowEnigma22
Summary: After a massive stroke of luck Overwatch was able to capture Widowmaker in hopes to undo the brainwashing done to her by Talon. Rated K for 1 curse word in the beginning and contains Tracermaker and alittle Pharmercy mixed in
1. Chapter 1

"My ultimate's ready!" shouted Tracer.

"Graviton surge is ready!" replied Zarya.

The combo was set.

"Fire at will!" yelled zarya.

Tracer, without missing a beat, blinked towards the black hole and prepared to toss in the pulse bomb, but something was terribly wrong as Tracer went to take out the bomb. It stuck to her belt and triggered. Tracer was about to be blown to bits by her own bomb! Freaking out, Tracer began to flail about and blink everywhere until she blinked right infront of Ana Amari who was about to be sniped by Widowmaker. Widow had taken the shot and hit the pulse bomb breaking it and saving Tracer (and Ana.)

Tracer was relieved, looking up at Widowmaker who was anything but, a 1 in a million occurence just ruined her chance at finally killing Ana and she was not happy one bit.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" yelled widow to herself.  
"That little glitch bitch just ruined everything, I swear this next bullet is going right between her eyes." Widow said in a french accent.

Before Widow could even think of doing anything else, she felt a sleep dart hit her in the back, instantly knocking her out cold.

"Lena!" yelled Ana, "Take her away at once, we finally got her."

"You got it Cap," Tracer replied.

Tracer went to go retrive the sleeping sniper but couldnt shake this strange feeling inside her. Widow had just saved her life..., whether she meant to do so or not, and Tracer felt a bit of gratitude towards the evil spider.

3 hours later, widow awoke in one of the holding cells in the Overwatch Airship

"W-where am i?" Widow said in a daze.

"You've been taken into custody you sneaky spider" said an all too familar voice

It was Tracer, Widow's expression turned from confusion to pure anger once she heard that british accent. Tracer walked up to Widow's holding cell with a smirk.

"Whatcha lookin at spidey?" said Tracer mockingly

"An annoyance." said Widow almost instantly.

"Look.. i know you dont like me am to be honest im not all that fond of you either, and i know by no means were you trying to save me back there but you did, and as much as it kills me to say. I have to say thank you." said Tracer reluctantly

"You should've died just like that old hag was about too!" belted Widow

Tracer sighed, not at all shocked by widow's reaction to this. Tracer walked outta the holding area but not before mockingly yelling widow's ultimate voiceline

"No one can hide from my sights"

This caused Widow to turn beet red as that was a secret to everyone but herself and proceeded to lose it in her holding cell.

Ana heard all the yelling and banging coming from the holding area and questioned Tracer about it.

"Lena. What was all that noise about?" Ana said sternly.

Tracer nervously laughed. "Just uh keeping the prisoner entertained, she seemed to not like it very much. Just turned red in embarassment.. or purple in her case."

Ana was taken a back by this. Not because Tracer had been messing with the prisoner, but that Widow had shown any kind of emotion at all.

Tracer noticingly Ana's change in facial expression asked "Cap? is everything okay?"

"Lena come with me, there's something about her you need to know" Ana said before grabbing Tracer's hand and taking her into her office.

(Several minutes have passed once Ana is done explaining Widow's plight)

"Whoa..." said Tracer in complete shock. "I didnt know-"

"No one does." said Ana cutting Tracer off "nobody but me knows truly what happened to her"

Ana continued on "The reason im telling you this is because you seem to be enraging her so much to the point of we might just be able to snap her outta that."

"But... why havent you told the others?" Tracer said in confusion

"Because. After the embarrassment of losing my eye to her i couldnt bare to bring myself to tell anyone... selfish i know, but im willing to let that go in order to save Amelia"

"So.. you're telling me to piss her off?" Tracer said almost gleefully

"Yes deary, do what you do best" Ana said with a smirk before sipping her tea

Tracer glared at Ana before being sent away by her Captain.

As Tracer was coming outta Ana's office she saw Winston coming down the hallway.

"Hey big guy!" said Tracer gleefully

Winston seemed put off by Tracer being here and not at her post this turned into worry when he noticed Tracer was coming outta the captains office. "Uh is everything okay Tracer? you're not in any trouble right?"

"Who me? hahahahaha! no not at all Winston, you worry too much! Tracer said through tears of laughter

"And you dont worry enough short one" Winston said without missing a beat

"Heeeey! im not short!" Tracer said loudly before jumping on winstons back.

The two flailed around as Winston tried to get Tracer off his back until the noise of Ana's door opening froze both of them at attention.

"Children. Behave." Ana said still sipping her tea.

"Yes captain." Said both of them.

Ana returned to her office and Tracer made one last face at Winston before going back to her post in the holding cell. She had been given a mission... a very weird one, but one she was determined to see through till the end.

Upon opening the door to the holding cells Widow's eye's immedialty rolled

"What do you want now cherie?" said Widow as annoyed as ever

"What do you want now cherie?" said Tracer in the most insulting fake french accent she could muster.

Widow upon hearing this was already livid. "How dare you mock such a beautiful langauge! You are lucky i dont have my rifle or else you'd be dead where you stand!" Said Widow in a rage.

"Yeah yeah one shot one kill, ou la la baguettes, I've heard it all from you spidey-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yelled Widow once again turning red(purple)

"Spidey spidey spidey" Tracer said this as she skipped around the room, her childishness had hit all time high's and it was driving Widow insane...and it was working... kinda."

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana emerged from her office once more, Zarya was waiting outside.

"Oh hello Zarya, why are you watching my office?" Ana said with a sheepish smile

"I do not trust the prisoner, nor do I trust that Talon won't try to rescue her. You are great warrior and I do not want to see you get harmed." Said Zarya in her deep Russian accent

"You're very kind Zarya. I wouldn't worry too much about the prisoner escaping, but you bring up a good point about Talon." Ana said in concern

"If anyone even attempts to rescue the prisoner I will break them". Zarya said sternly

"I know you will Zarya" Ana said reassuringly

Winston is digging through his files in order to try and find anything at all about Widowmaker he could.

"It's almost like this woman doesn't exist at all, how can I not have anything on her at all" Winston said in confusion.

Winston is frozen when he finds an old picture of Gerard Lacriox a former top Overwatch agent who was mysteriously killed in his sleep by an assassin. Also in the picture is his wife... Amélie and when Winston compared the picture of Amélie to the security camera viewing Widowmaker in her holding cell and he was in shock.

"It can't be… I have to let the others know." Winston said in a panic.

Winston ran off to find Captain Amari until finally finding her in the mess hall

"Captain! You're not going to believe this-"Winston was immediately cut off by Ana

"Widowmaker is Amélie? Did Tracer tell you." Ana said interrogatingly.

"N-no! Tracer didn't say a word about it. While digging up info about her I found this old picture of Gerard and Amélie and I compared it to the security camera." Winston said worryingly

"Heh… guess I got some explaining to do" Ana said stirring her tea.

"Talon tried and tried to finally put an end to Gerard and failed at every attempt. So, they decided to take a different approach and kidnapped his wife Amélie. They brainwashed and tortured her until finally they had control over her. We were able to rescue her but we didn't know the terrors they had subjected her too… and Amélie killed Gerard in his sleep 2 week after returning before going back to Talon and turning into what you see now Widowmaker is a highly skilled assassin literally feels nothing and thus, turned blue. Widowmaker and Amélie are two completely different people and Tracers ability to mess with people might just be the ticket to freeing Amélie from the clutches of Talon" Ana said taking a breather.

Winston could not believe what he was hearing

"If you knew all this why didn't you tell anyone!?" Winston said loudly

"Just like I told Lena. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone that I lost my eye to her, but I'm willing to let that go in order to save Amélie" Ana said sternly.

Winston calming himself and readjusting his glasses asked "So what do we do next?"

"We hope that Tracer is able to snap Amélie outta this, she's her only hope at this point" Ana said sipping her tea and walking out of the mess hall.

We rejoin Widowmaker and Tracer in the holding cell. At this point Widowmaker has about blown every gasket possible and then some, she was ready to rip Tracer apart limb by limb with her bare hands.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" Widow yelled in desperation.

Tracer had begun recalling over and over again just so she could say the same thing to Widowmaker over and over again

"Whatcha looking at Spidey?" *recall* "Whatcha looking at Spidey" *recall* "Whatcha looking at Spidey!" Tracer said laughing hysterically.

Widow was basically spent at this point, she couldn't even begin to get angry at Tracer anymore and was starting to get this… feeling inside her.

"W-why are you doing this to me for…" Widow said sheepishly.

"Because. This isn't who you are. I know what they did to you.. the horrible horrible things they did." Said Tracer in a sad tone.

Soon Widow was having flashbacks to all the torture and brainwashing she had been put through. Widow grabbed her head and began screaming… the screaming soon turned into crying as tears began rolling down Widowmakers cheeks… she was no longer Widowmaker. Amélie was back!

Ana and Winston hearing the screaming came running to the holding cells to see Amélie being consoled by Tracer.

"Tracer get away from- "Ana stopped when she noticed Amélie's skin color returning to normal. Tracer had completed her mission! Ana and Winston both let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Amélie and Lena.

"It's good to have you back Amélie. I can't say how happy I am." Ana said putting her hand on Amélie's shoulder.

Amélie looking up and seeing Ana's face and instantly noticing the cover on her eye.

"Ana... what happened to your eye? Did- "Widow is frozen in the realization of what happened.

"I did that… didn't I?" Widow said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do this, Widowmaker did." Ana said with a reassuring smile

This reunion is cut short by the arrival of Zarya who had an unwelcomed guest with her to say the least.

"Let me go!" yelled the intruder stuck in Zarya's incredibly strong clutches.

It was a talon operative, who had snuck onto the airship when Amélie was captured.

"This little runt was trying to get into your office ma'am" Zarya said smirking "she didn't succeed"

"Oh, is that so? Care to explain yourself?" Ana said hands on her hips.

"Uh well… hm?" The talon operative's thought is cut off when they notices Widowmaker is no longer blue and is showing emotion.

"Did… did you guys break her outta that?" they said in amazement.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ana said taking out her sleep dart gun.

"Ok ok ok… I was put on here to try and rescue Wido- uh I mean Amélie." the operative said looking down

"You were sent alone? To take all of us down?" Winston said suspiciously.

"Heh… yeah. Another one of Reapers grand plans that didn't pan out…" they said in realization.

"Reaper." Amélie said in pure anger.

"He was the one who oversaw all the stuff they did to me. He laughed and mocked me as I screamed and cried." Amélie said clenching her fist.

The emergence of the talon operative has thrown off everyone even further, Widowmaker was dead and Amélie was back from the dead. She still had a long road ahead of her however to regain her full normal appearance and will need the aid of or Mercy as she's more famously known as. Little did they know the terror that was waiting for them once they got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We come back to Sombra being interrogated by Zarya and Ana.

"Look… you guys have no reason to trust me… I know this, however I wanna help you guys get at Talon. They screwed me over for the last time" Sombra said angrily her Spanish accent flaring.

Zarya who was burning a hole through Sombra this entire time spoke up.

"I do not trust you. You are nothing but a spy." Said Zarya sternly

"My question to you is this. You're the best hacker in the world, you can get any information you want. Why did you just try to walk into my office?" Ana said suspiciously.

"That's just it.. if I just came up to you guys in the open you'd all put a bullet into me-"

"Wait… so you wanted to get caught purposely?" Ana said questioning Sombra

"Yes. I needed too" Sombra said sheepishly

"Huh.. well it was quite the bold decision to just go at Zarya. You're lucky she didn't break you in half." Ana said chuckling.

Zarya smirked hearing Ana say this.

"Look… I'm willing to offer my services to you guys. To show no ill will towards this I'll trade in 1 secret for each person… anything you to get you guys to let me help you." Sombra said with sheer desperation in her voice.

"Hmm.. Alright. But I'm going to warn you. If you even think of trying anything outta line you will be put down instantly." Ana said as serious as ever.

"Deal." Sombra shook Ana's hand

"Now then…. About that secret. I'd like to know who it is my daughter Fareeha has been seeing lately. She's trying to keep it a complete secret but she's obviously seeing someone" said Ana

Sombra chuckles nervously "well…. Your daughter is dating… uh Mercy.

Mercy had walked in right as Sombra said her name, frozen in fear before trying to leave swiftly

"Angela." Ana said walking towards the guardian angel, grabbing her by the ear.

"Amélies health is the most important thing right now. But remind me to rip your wings off once she's healthy" Ana said in one of the most scary tones possible.

Ana heads out the door to go find her daughter, Mercy still stuck in pure fear is brought outta it by Zarya patting her on the butt and saying "Dr Ziegler I didn't know you had that in you, good job" before leaving the room.

Sombra remained in the interrogation room, relieved that she had found atleast some kind of acceptance here. This was alot of pressure she had put on herself, even the slightest mess up could cause her to lose the trust that Ana had given her... and could even cost her her own life.

Back in the ward Amelie was laying in one of the beds with Tracer who had been at her bedside since she got here was still right there.

"Lena... why are you still here? You can barely keep your eyes open" Amelie said worrying for Tracer.

"Haha don't worry about it luv, im a-ok" said Tracer barely able to stay upright and awake.

Mercy had finally made it back to the ward after her life-altering experience with Ana.

"Tracer, you should really go get some rest. Amelie will be fine, she just needs to relax" Mercy said reassuringly

Tracer looked down knowing Mercy was right but still did not want to leave Amelie's side, she just couldn't.

"Hmm... how about you lay down in the bed next to Amelie, that way you can rest and still be here right beside her" Said Mercy with her German accent

Tracer liked this idea alot better, quickly dove for the bed, and passed out.

Mercy proceeded to check all Amelie's vitals and made sure she was comfy before wishing her a good night and heading out.

Amelie lay awake for a little while just thinking... Widowmaker was seemingly no more but all the pain and chaos she caused was all still very much there. She vowed to make things right and try to atone for the sins she had commited. Amelie rolled over towards the bed Tracer was sleeping on and couldnt help but smile before drifting off to sleep.

Amelie and Lena slept peacefully until Amelie's dreams were flooded with the memory of her murdering her husband... She had slipped in some poison into Gerard's wine and watched as he choked and slowly passed on... The entire time Gerard struggled to say "why...Amelie..why would you do this... I loved you..."

The vessal outside may have showed no emotion but Amelie was still there enough to see it all... Amelie began to toss and turn, tears streaming down her eyes. The noise awoke Tracer who climbed into Amelie's bed and hugged her tight until Amelie calmed down.

Amelie wakes up hours later to Tracer cuddled up to her.

"L-Lena?!" Widow said turning red

Tracer awakes and realises exactly what's happening and falls off the bed.

"W-why were you in my bed cherie?" Widow said in confusion

"Well you were having a nightmare last night and i just thought it would help calm you down... I'm sorry luv personal space i know." "Tracer said looking down

Widow sat there with a silly smile on her face "No no no.. it's fine i really appriecate it"

Mercy having heard the thud of Tracer falling came running to them "Is everything okay?" asked Mercy nervously.

"Haha yes i just got alittle excited" said Tracer cheery as ever.

Winston emerges to let the others know that the airship is preparing to land.

With both Sombra and Widowmaker now on Overwatch's side, it seemed like this was there best oppurtunity to finally rid the world of Talon once and for all. 


	4. Chapter 4

We pick up with the heroes of Overwatch stepping off the airship at the Watchpoint: Gibraltar

"Hmm I wonder if I left anything in my locker here" said Tracer gleefully. Ana looks at Tracer with a smile thinking to herself "I never thought I'd see this place again."

Amelie stepped out of the airships exit with the sunlight shining on her, finally back in full control of her body she was determined to make things right... Ana and co had other ideas.

"Sorry it's such a mess here, I didn't really expect any company," said Winston trying to straighten the place up

"Awh don't worry about it Winston!" said Tracer patting Winston on the back. "Hey Cap so uh... what's next? Tracer said to Ana

"We need to make some calls. As it stands right now it's you, me, Winston, Zarya and Mercy... We also have Sombra and Amelie but one can't be fully trusted (nor can we afford to lose her as a spy for us) and the other isn't a fighter anymore.

Amelie entered the room just as Ana said that. "But I can fight! I want to get them back for everything they did to me!" Amelie pleaded

Ana looked disapprovingly. "We lost you once Amelie... We cannot afford to lose you again."

"To hell with losing me. I cannot LIVE without being able to get even a small amount of revenge for me... For Gerard..." Amelie snapped back at Ana tears welling up in her eyes.

A silence overtook the room. It was finally broken by Zarya of all people. "If she wishes to fight she should be allowed to fight. A warrior isn't measured by how they look... Eh, don't judge a book by its cover yeah?" Everyone looked at Zarya. "I just don't know if it's a good idea Zarya..." Ana said in response.

"If you do not at least let her attempt to prove herself I will not fight." Zarya said sternly. "Heh... well I guess its settled then." Ana chuckled "You wanna fight Amelie? Prove yourself to us that you can still handle yourself out there." Ana said as Amelie's eyes lit up.

"That's more like it!" Zarya bellowed out. Tracer looking on confused "But how will she be able to prove herself? It's not like we can just throw her into a fight with Talon."

Ana chuckled and took a sip of tea. "Lena dear have you ever heard of Paintball?" Tracer perked up. "Well of course Cap! Who hasn't-" Tracer stopped as she finally put the pieces together in her brain. "Uh oh..." Tracer said in realization that she was about to become a moving target.

"Don't worry Lena it'll be fun" Ana said laughing "Tomorrow will be your chance to prove yourself Amelie, it'll be you versus me in a sniping duel. If you can prove to at least keep up with me, you'll be allowed to fight with us. Until then me and Winston have calls to make, the rest of you should relax." Ana said with a smile.

Zarya went to work out, Mercy had been off to the side witnessing all this silently as to not draw any of Ana's attention towards her and had now had gone outside to enjoy the view. Tracer went off to check her locker and Amelie returned to the Airship.

Once there she quickly found what was looking for, it was her rifle... the Widow's Kiss. She took a big deep breath in, picked up the rifle and brought it outside with her. "its hard isn't it?" A familiar voice said to Amelie. It was Mercy.

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here Angela" Amelie said surprised. "My apologies Amelie..." Amelie quickly responded "No no... it's quite alright... and to answer your question... yes it is, all the pain and sorrow and destruction ive caused with this blasted thing." Amelie said angerly.

"You can always just toss it off the edge here, I'm sure Winston could easily make you a new rifle." Angela said reassuringly.

"No... I want them to suffer via there own creation." Amelie proceeded to head back inside with Mercy looking on with concern. The concern coming from the worry that Amelie's new found desire for complete revenge might lead to her own undoing.

 _ ***The next day***_

Amelie awoke bright and early, the duel vs Ana was scheduled for 2 pm sharp. She emerged into the main control area and some new people had arrived overnight.

Dva had arrived overnight and she was sitting at one of the tables with one of her high-end gaming laptops as Rocket Jump Waltz bellowed from the speakers as Hana fumbled for her headset. She was playing Team Fortress 2. Amelie approached Dva.

"Bonjour, I don't believe we've met. My name is Amelie it's nice to meet you." Amelie said with a smile. Dva looked up at Amelie. "Hey, names Dva do you like video games?" Asked Dva

"Well, I never had any time to really try them..." Amelie said turning her attention to the laptop screen. "Here," Hana said sliding over so Amelie can sit. "Try it out"

"Um well okay... I guess it can't hurt." Amelie said as she queued up for Casual mode and got dropped into the map CTF_2fort.

"oooooo that's the map with a lot of snipers!" Dva explained. "Eh snipers?" Amelie said confused. "Yes there are 9 classes you can pick from in this game and one of them is the Sniper. Amelie, of course, chose the sniper class.

"You use WASD to move, spacebar to jump, and your mouse to aim and shoot," Dva explained. "Well here goes nothing" Amelie struggles but finally makes it out on to the battlements where she's immediately headshot and killed by an enemy sniper who then taunts afterward. This happens about 3 more times. "I can't believe you're being dominated by someone with a rifle name as cringey as "Sniper's Point and Click Adventure." Dva said giggling

Just as Amelie is about to give up and pass the reigns back to Dva, the enemy sniper begins shit talking her

xXReApEr420Xx: Lmao noob sniper

xXReApEr420Xx: Your mother is a Cxxx (it is a rated K story after all)

"MY MOTHER IS A WHAT" Amelie screamed in anger. "hey just ignore him it-" Dva is frozen as Amelie proceeds to walk out onto the battlements and headshot all 4 snipers on the other battlements including xXReApEr420Xx and any other player on the enemy team who so much as peaked her sightlines until she was finally vote kicked for hacking.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dva I don't know what came over me" Amelie says as she gets up to go to the bathroom"

Dva still in shock "That.. was... AWESOME."


End file.
